oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Boum
Baby Boum is the 72nd episode in Season 2. Synopsis Storks keep dropping babies at Oggy's and Bob's houses, but neither of them want to keep the babies. For this, they both command an "infant-dropping war." Plot One day, Oggy is planting his cabbage patch on a sunny day, when one of the cabbages started shaking, until he begins picking up a baby dropped by a passing stork. Oggy tells it to return the baby, only makng it ignore him. He decided to deliver it to Bob. While watering his flowers, he started to smell something horrible, which is actually the baby Oggy sent in. Another baby is in Bob's yard, thanks to the stork, laughing. Oggy takes a laugh out of it, which making Bob increasingly annoyed. Seeking revenge, Bob decided to put back in Oggy's place. The babies continued crying as Bob leaves them alone, Bob laughs and runs back home. As Oggy opens the door, he saw the two weeping babies where Bob put them. Later, a third baby gets dropped by the same stork. Again, he decided to do it again by sending the babies back to Bob, this time using a backpack. Oggy leaves out the babies as he begins climbing inside, only making Bob crush his fingers, then beat him up in the process. Bob makes a hedge shaped like a pacifier. Oggy is seen having a baby use his nose for a pacifier, until he realized the stork coming back with another baby, but he manages to move it away using an electric fan. Bob does the same, but he uses ten windmills to keep it away from him. His plan works, making the stork drop five babies. Bob turns his house as an Air Force base to indicate storks arriving. However he spotted one, but it's a hot air balloon controlled by Oggy. He drops a huge crate full of babies. As he flies away, he gets hit by one of Bob's windmills, causing his balloon to deflate, zoom from above and making the stork drop another crate of babies again at Bob's yard. Oggy saw Bob controlling a dumpster tank with babies in it, only making Oggy control it and dump the babies back to Bob. Oggy fully fortified his house with a huge brick wall surrounding his whole house unless it needs to be protected from above. Bob loads his catapault using a metal ball loaded with babies, and again fails after he realized that Oggy had a giant trampoline as well. Bob begins putting babies inside a rocket, only making it run out of fuel then unload the babies. Bob saw the stork. He decided to call in other storks to "baby-strike" Oggy's house. Babies started falling down from the sky, as they appeared in a dark and bright skin tone aside from the pink one, filling up Oggy's yard of infants, resulting him to be the one taking care of the babies. Bob begins cutting a shrub and saw Oggy pushing an extremely long stroller filled of babies in every seat. Oggy also had a huge cart of milk bottles. Over this, Bob laughs and the episode ends. Trivia *The first infant coming out of a cabbage in Oggy's cabbage patch is a reference to the . *The cockroaches are minor characters in this episode. Characters *Oggy *Bob *Dee Dee (cameo) *Marky (cameo) *Joey (cameo) *Unnamed storks (debut) *Unnamed infants (debut) Errors * In the beginning after the stork drops a baby in Oggy's garden, its crying sound is similar to Oggy's and the cockroaches' and it is smiling and no tears but after Bob puts the two babies in Oggy's doorstep, the babies cried but this time they're frowning and had tears. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Cockroaches' happy ending Category:2005 Episodes Category:Bob's happy ending